


plastic flower

by J_R



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_R/pseuds/J_R
Summary: 奎八，又名两个狗男男。伪史密斯夫妇AU，但是很想写黑手党所以就私设很多。有一点23，ooc归我，很簧，也很逼，杏癖糟糕。
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 47





	plastic flower

徐明浩接到电话的时候走在地下车库宽阔的走道内，走得一路生风，衣摆扬起来，带了一副巨大的墨镜，一分钟之前这里的电才被切断，被身后车大灯照亮的尽头，对着一辆刚刚发动的车，车内的人被照得睁不开眼睛，再努力看向前方的时候就对上无数黑洞洞的枪口。

“喂，嗯，你今天回来吗？”  
“知道了，晚饭吃什么？牛排加红酒好不好。”  
“好，知道了。”

徐明浩挂了电话，枪上膛的声音在寂静的车库内格外清晰。

“车里面装的什么，快点交代一下，我还要回家做饭。”

车内的人咬了咬牙，硬着头皮踩下油门。

一阵枪声响起，徐明浩有些遗憾的看着撞到柱子上报废的车，身后的手下走上前去拉开后车厢的门，木箱上巨大蛇型徽章映入眼帘。

“la cosa nostra”徐明浩嘴角扯开笑容，将手枪扔给下属摘掉手套，左手的戒指简洁戒指在灯光下闪了闪“可怜的老鼠偷了不该偷的东西啊。”

金珉奎挂了电话，低头亲吻了左手无名指的戒指，狙击镜内的纹丝不动的窗帘终于打开，犀利的凤眼眯起来，左手扣动扳机的瞬间金珉奎就开始预备收拾家伙，距离他们在C市中心的家需要一个小时的车程，他需要赶紧赶回去，牛排冷了就难吃了。

将摆盘好的牛排端上桌的时候金珉奎打开了家门，徐明浩脱下天蓝色缀着奇妙花边的围裙，“你回来的正好。”

他和走上前了来的徐明浩来了一个礼节性拥抱，桌上插着上周徐明浩的下属买错的塑料玫瑰花，红色的液体倾注进玻璃杯内，他们坐在桌子的两头，各自安静用餐，平静得像恰好在一张餐桌上吃饭的陌生人。

徐明浩喝了酒话会变多，两颊也滚上红晕，“最近工作还顺利吗”

金珉奎正在和牛肉做最后斗争，他的手保持着切割的姿态，抬起头来，笑容端正“一切都好，公司正在准备我的升职。明浩呢，一切顺利吗？”

徐明浩放下捏着的高脚杯，红色的液体平稳地呆在里面，两个小括弧挤出来，“当然，最近的一笔合同非常顺利。”

洗完澡出来的金珉奎如往常一样看见半躺在床上阅读的徐明浩，穿着他们两个人一起买的同款睡衣，单薄的胸膛半袒露着，能够看到稍微锻炼后的薄薄胸肌线条，但那没有任何性意味，他们有点太熟悉彼此了，在一起六年，迈入七年之痒的门槛内，他们开始习惯互不相干，像睡同一张床，吃同一顿饭，固定时间发生性关系的舍友，当然这个舍友会熟悉彼此最喜欢的穿搭，熟知彼此的口味，记得彼此最喜欢的香水品种，为彼此选择约会电影和下一个去处也都会在其兴趣范围内。他们当然深爱对方，只是有什么熄灭了，并且没有人可以抓住。

硬要做个比喻，金珉奎想是徐明浩在他们六周年结婚纪念日上带回来的一束塑料玫瑰，假手于他人的产物，带着公式化的美丽和僵硬，它永远开在那里，鲜艳似火，但也止步于此了，它没有盛开过，不懂盛开的玫瑰的馥郁和艳丽，但她存在于那里，并且永远存在着。

于是金珉奎擦了擦还滴着水的头，露出锻炼颇有成效的结实腹肌与胸肌，“做吗。”

徐明浩带着银框眼镜，从书本中抬起头来，配上那头银发有点像金珉奎的祖母，“好”

金珉奎覆盖上那看上去可怜纤薄的身体，吻上身下人的瞬间鼻梁顶上冰凉的金属框，金珉奎内心升腾起一丝被阻挡的怒气，将眼镜随手摘下来丢到一边，银发被分开，露出狭长的眸子，扬起的下巴线条很性感。金珉奎吻下去，嘴里还带着红酒的香气，湿润饱满的唇咬起来也很有满足感。

湿发蹭在徐明浩的胸膛上，有些凉，徐明浩默许了身上人的胡闹，揉揉那头乱七八糟的黑发，像摸一只狗一样，随后配合地张开腿勾住他精壮的胸膛，用着他们一直以来习以为常的姿势做爱，连结束的时间都几乎分毫不差。老夫老夫，金珉奎抬个手徐明浩就知道要把腿叉开，徐明浩抬个腰金珉奎就知道该按死了冲刺。从射精的快感中醒悟过来，徐明浩揉着腰下床，最烦做爱了，要洗两次澡。

通俗的讲，结婚六年多的他们，缺少了最初的火热激情。

金珉奎脱了西装外套，松开早上徐明浩亲手替他系好的领带，袖子挽起来露出极恰到好处的肌肉线条，握紧手上的冲锋枪，身后的崔韩率终于摘掉耳机，听清了搭档的吩咐。

“呀呀呀知道了”这个比金珉奎小一岁的弟弟这样说道，一面把兜里的闪光弹掏出来，“谁来踹门？”

当然是金珉奎，一脚踹开仓库门的时候金珉奎莫名觉得二楼那个穿着黑色风衣的身形有些熟悉。一片白光里，枪声四下响起来，金珉奎扛着冲锋枪走进去。

徐明浩不知道是不是该庆幸自己带了墨镜，要不然就要瞎了，他敏捷地跳下去。爆炸的烟尘消散开，金珉奎的冲锋枪对着徐明浩手上两只科尔特，四目相对，两人同时骂了句操。

金珉奎发誓，如果重来一次，他宁愿是那个在后面扔完闪光弹就进车里玩儿的小屁孩，他怎么会知道徐明浩是黑手党的五大干部之一，并且恰好就是他们组织接到的情报负责这批货的“银蛇”

徐明浩长叹了一口气，金珉奎是什么人，看惯用的踹门闪光弹冲锋枪一条龙就知道了，黑手党的死对头，H组织的一员，如果没猜错，就是那个被徐明浩背地里用不带脏字的话骂了八年的暴力狂“狼牙”。

这个时候说好巧是不是不太合适，金珉奎头脑高速运转着，身后的崔韩率冒了头。

“哥，你在干嘛？为什么不开枪？”

金珉奎后悔带崔韩率这个小兔崽子出来了，他闭着眼睛扣动扳机，徐明浩灵活地闪到一边，身后的手下冲上来，崔韩率眼疾手快将出了故障的哥哥拉到后面，闪光弹再丢进去，眼前一片白光。

油门踩下的时候崔韩率疑惑地问道，“哥，你有没有听见里面有人喊你名字？”

金珉奎差点踩了刹车，“你听错了，今天的事汇报的时候你别说话。”

徐明浩咬牙切齿地一脚将脚边的木箱踹开，“金珉奎，居然敢冲我开枪，你死定了。”

身后的人看着阴影越来越大的徐明浩一声也没敢吭，等人发泄完，墨镜摘下来，一双眼睛像利刃泛着冷光，“给我查，谁漏的消息，我看有人想试试审讯组的道具了。”

洪知秀看着对面坐着按着额头发愁的弟弟有些好笑，红酒倾进杯中，往常听着声音就兴起的人此刻眼皮都没抬。

“到底怎么了？”  
“哥，你和净汉哥，有没有，嗯，摩擦过，比如...”  
“出轨？”  
“不是，不是，但是也差不多，比如他一直瞒着你一件很大的事？”

桃花眼含了笑，洪知秀伸手摸摸弟弟柔软冰凉的头发，“有啊。”

“那哥哥怎么办了？”徐明浩有些着急，抓住了洪知秀的手。

洪知秀依旧笑眯眯的，“我跑了，去美国开拓业务了，就突然让你替我去H组织偷个东西那次。”

“那后来呢。”徐明浩想起那次，突然红了耳朵，随即猛得醒悟过来。

“后来啊...”洪知秀端起酒杯，“你净汉哥把我哄回来了，不过我半年没让他上我床。”

徐明浩一口红酒呛在嗓子眼里。

“不过明浩，黑手党只信任家庭，枪支和车，一旦发生问题，就意味着死亡，你知道的吧。”

握着酒杯的手渐渐收紧，凸出的骨节泛白，徐明浩抬头冲一脸担忧的哥哥笑笑，“我知道的，哥哥放心。”

徐明浩站在酒庄庭院里，玫瑰花开得浓烈，“喂，是我。你们带人去我家一趟，搜点东西，记得带枪。”

看着一车的火箭炮冲锋枪狙击枪和弹药盒，再回头权顺荣被自家弟弟脸上浮现的复杂笑容吓到，“明浩，这...”

“这不是我藏的，你放心，我不爱用重的东西。”徐明浩拎起一支汤姆逊，脸颊边的括弧变大，“不过哥，偶尔用一用也不错，我请假两天，让俊辉帮我暂代一下，反正他一天到晚窝在办公室打游戏，要出去走走锻炼一下。”

徐明浩穿好腋下枪套，风衣套上看不出些许痕迹，“我走咯。”

金珉奎不敢回家，坐在自家老板办公室坐到被尹净汉以自己要回家看老婆的借口推到在H名下的酒吧流浪，尹净汉临走前凑在金珉奎耳边说了一句话，走的时候笑容温润，看得一路H组织的手下都有些害怕，boss笑了，一般没什么好事。酒灌了四杯下肚，人没醉，眼泪汪汪的要哭，特别是在发现自己旁边坐下一个穿着黑色风衣的人，身上的味道他最熟悉不过了。

小狗泪眼汪汪地凑上去，下巴搁在徐明浩刚放上桌的胳膊上，“老婆...”

“谁是你老婆”右手食指重重朝脑门敲下去，换来一声哀嚎，胳膊上的重量照样没少，徐明浩憋了气将人掀起来，“你是不是早就知道我是黑手党的人了？算盘打得也太好了？吃我的睡我的，还要抢老子生意？”

脑袋被推开金珉奎也不恼，眯着眼睛倒在自己胳膊上，打了个酒嗝“老婆听我解释，我真的不知道怎么回事，你不也是没告诉我你是黑手党的嘛，你不也，抢过我们的生意，老婆是不是早就知道了，在这个酒吧里。”

徐明浩脾气蹭一下上来了，“你以为早就知道？我要早知道我就一枪崩了你，还等现在。”

七年前徐明浩因为洪知秀的一个命令直接跑进H组织里头，被一路追杀进这个酒吧里，徐明浩一路上扔了帽子和风衣，进酒吧的时候顺势解了两枚扣子，还没松开手就对上在吧台上端着酒杯刚好回头的帅气男人，简单得说徐明浩是个颜控，是个弯的，两人隔着五米距离对上视线就再也没给周围一个眼神过。

在追杀的人找进酒吧之前徐明浩已经勾着金珉奎进了厕所，从走廊就开始迫不及待撕咬上来，两个人的吻技都不算糟糕，金珉奎太过强势，攻城略地般在对方唇舌里肆虐，虎牙磕在圆润饱满的下唇上面，徐明浩也不觉得痛，舌尖舔舔虎牙上的牙龈，反咬住男人漂亮的薄唇，顺手将正在清洁的牌子挂在门口。两人跌跌撞撞进了厕所，金珉奎直接将人抱起来，埋进对方的肩窝里，他身上的味道很好闻。徐明浩的皮靴踩上金珉奎鼓鼓囊囊的裆部，扬起下巴来，金珉奎紧盯着那人修长脖颈凸出的喉结。

“喂，这是已经硬了吗？”说话的人细长的眼睛眯起来的时候有点像蝴蝶，虽然无论如何这两个形状是不一样的，金珉奎这样想，可能是因为过于性感了。

“还差一点，我想需要你帮我。”金珉奎面不改色说着谎话，实际上，他在和他吻着跌进厕所的时候就已经硬得发痛。

但徐明浩不在意这个谎言，皮靴轻轻踩了踩鼓鼓囊囊的地方就松下来，属于男人的好看的手伸过来，解扣子的手灵巧极了，像一条蛇，性器弹出来的时候，方才被吻得通红的唇发出惊叹，毫不吝啬地夸赞引得被夸赞者也骄傲起来，冰凉的手握上性器，连看上去漫不经心的撸动都叫金珉奎血液加速流动起来，有些薄茧的食指蹭着流出清液的顶端，叫他兴奋得要死。

可惜两人没有随身带润滑剂这个习惯，在意乱情迷的时候空口确认完彼此的身体健康状况就着金珉奎射出的精液就塞进那个金珉奎揉捏许久的挺翘屁股内。徐明浩皱着眉头一面与金珉奎接吻一边用力掐对方结实的腹肌，金珉奎也不喊痛，两人睁着眼睛接吻，好像眼神能撞出火花来。

隔间好像有人的声音，徐明浩被金珉奎抱进空着的一间内，肩胛骨抵着门板，掰开屁股就用力操了进去。徐明浩长长叫了一声，把金珉奎听得性器暴涨了一圈，被结结实实打了一拳在胸口。

外面有人吹了声口哨，金珉奎不在意，徐明浩倒是被吓得夹紧了后穴。金珉奎被夹得又痛又爽，把人放下来，性器抽出来，上面沾染着自己的精液，还有点莫名其妙的晶莹液体。藏在裤子里小巧挺翘的屁股此刻对着他，白嫩的，后穴红彤彤的，有点乱七八糟的流出来一点点混浊的液体，金珉奎看着白衬衫里若隐若现的背脊和腰线咽了咽口水，性器抵在后穴，搂着纤薄的细腰开始说浑话。

“明浩，是叫明浩吧，我要进来了。”这样讲着却只挺进去一半，浅浅抽动着，粗大的性器蹭着潮湿滚烫的穴肉。“也叫叫我把，给我一个进去的名正言顺的称呼吧，好不好。”

徐明浩背对着金珉奎翻了个白眼，大手从腰际爬上平坦的胸膛，乳尖被捏得又爽又痛，徐明浩闭上眼睛夹紧了屁股开始浪叫“金珉奎，珉奎，老公，哥哥，进来吧，都进来吧。”

性器挤开紧致的甬道，一路捅进去，徐明浩摸着自己的小腹，感觉要被捅穿了一样，他嗯嗯啊啊哥哥老公乱叫一气，也不管外面还有没有人了，一手撑着墙壁一手攥着对方滚烫的大手，仰着脖子使劲呻吟。肩膀上搁了一个好重的头，徐明浩转过去听到金珉奎因为兴奋的几声低吟，低音炮听起来性感极了，徐明浩觉得自己变成了一滩软泥，要被金珉奎烫死了。

金珉奎挺动着腰身，一气乱撞，胯骨撞到饱满的臀肉上发出羞耻的声响，一边咬着对方红通的精灵耳一面动作，直到撞到一处软肉徐明浩尖叫一声，金珉奎懂了，直往那一点乱撞，撞得外面人敲门徐明浩还在奶声奶气得叫，金珉奎被叫得血气上涌，对于来打扰的人更加火气大。“谁啊，给老子滚。”

外面的人听了金珉奎的声音立刻认出来没了动静，搜查的时候撞到上级在厕所里和别人打炮，自己还去敲门，这事儿够自己降几级？金珉奎不管是谁，他现在满心满眼里只有这个为了爽嘴里乱飘的男人，全身的皮肤都因为情事变得粉红，几乎快要摇摇欲坠了，自己的手被带到那人性器上。

“帮我，摸摸，要射了，啊...再快点...啊啊....”

两人一炮定情，不知道是不是徐明浩被干得兴起一句老公，金珉奎就缠上徐明浩了，一缠两缠徐明浩也就顺水推舟扯了证和对方过上了没羞没臊的幸福生活，结婚头两年连文俊辉都偷偷讲徐明浩审讯的时候比之前温柔多了，也更急着下班了。金珉奎以为徐明浩是普通公司职员，徐明浩也以为金珉奎是普通公司高管，谁也不知道狼牙叫金珉奎，银蛇叫徐明浩。

徐明浩撑着头晃着酒杯看着金珉奎眼巴巴地瞅着自己，也不心软，转头和旁边一个波涛汹涌的女人聊天，金珉奎哇的就坐起来了，硬把人拉走了，酒吧门口就是徐明浩招摇的酒红色阿尔法罗密欧。

喝多了的小狗还能顺走自己兜里的车钥匙，徐明浩挑眉看着这人装疯卖傻把自己压进车后座。斑斓的霓虹灯印进车窗里，两人都没再动作，鼻尖相抵，两人就这样盯着彼此的眼睛，金珉奎的眼睛是最好看的，徐明浩最喜欢那双眼睛，使坏的时候严肃的时候以及像这样委屈的时候。小狗眼还水汪汪的，嘴角拉拢着，仿佛下一秒就要撒娇出来，实际上金珉奎也这样做了。

徐明浩推着埋进自己肩窝的狗头，推了又靠回来，到底由他去了，风衣领被拽下来，衬衫纽扣也被拽开两颗，裸露出来的皮肤印上犬齿的痕迹，徐明浩被咬得疼了，“你是狗吗？”

金珉奎没理他，一路舔舐上徐明浩的耳垂，那里是他的敏感点，没两秒人就难耐地轻哼起来，金珉奎一鼓作气挪了唇去寻他的唇，两人痴缠在一起，徐明浩咬着金珉奎的上唇好用力，金珉奎一面不满得哼哼一面摸上徐明浩腰间的皮肉。

啪嗒，腋下两只枪被扔进车座底下，徐明浩眯着眼睛看着依旧装疯卖傻的人，“挺聪明？”

“因为是老婆，老婆不需要枪，用老公这只就够了。”金珉奎笑眯眯地握住徐明浩的手，在徐明浩的膝盖用力顶上自己的裆部前将那条细腿拉开，这下人直接跨坐在自己身上了，体位正合适，金珉奎摸上徐明浩的大腿，看上去细得可怜，其实肌肉一块没落下，捏的时候也极有手感。

腰带被解开，性器被揉在滚烫的手里，徐明浩撑在金珉奎的胸膛，金珉奎笑得了然，“明浩这不是也有点硬了吗”

现在车内气氛粘稠起来了，两人熟知对方的敏感点，也知道怎么让对方舒服，各自努力起来，车内只剩喘息声和啧啧的水声。金珉奎一早松了手，自己在徐明浩身上作乱，也由着他又抓又捏，气氛如此，不开干不合适。

徐明浩还套着风衣，上身还算齐整，下半身已经一丝不挂，骑在金珉奎的性器上动作，勾着金珉奎的脖子呻吟，西装裤的布料蹭在徐明浩大腿内侧，无端加了些微妙的刺激。

“胆子大了？这可是你们黑手党敌对组织的地盘？”金珉奎一面喘着粗气一面动作，咬着那人平坦胸前的两粒红点。

徐明浩夹紧后穴，低头毫不客气地回嘴“和我睡了七年的人现在知道我是黑手党的人了？”

金珉奎被戳了痛处，掐上徐明浩的腰死命往下按，自己拼命往上顶，“老婆是我的人，其他不重要。”

徐明浩被顶到了点上，又痛又爽，“啊...别...慢点...”

金珉奎哪儿能慢啊，一手揽着身上人的细腰一手护着人的脑袋就使劲动作起来，准着徐明浩的敏感点死命地干，嘴上也不饶人“老婆，我是谁？谁在干你？老婆？”

徐明浩咬着下唇受着金珉奎的操干，听了金珉奎的话后穴被激得直缩，一低头对上金珉奎一双狼一样的眼睛亮着光，因为兴奋张着嘴喘着气，虎牙露出来，帅到徐明浩盯着看就软了腰。

金珉奎见徐明浩咬着牙不爱叫唤了不乐意了，动作慢下来，慢吞吞磨着人的前列腺，徐明浩被磨得难耐了，夹夹屁股都知道金珉奎要什么，也不管了，埋进金珉奎肩头，头再抬起来咬上浑身滚烫的人的耳垂，凑在人耳边喘。

“老公...别闹...快一点...求你了”

金珉奎只吃这套，徐明浩给他叫满意了，当即将人压到后座上，掰着腿狠命操干起来，徐明浩被操得尖叫连连，银发在红光下晃得散乱，勾着金珉奎的腰又是胡乱得喊。

“老公...啊...老公...太快了...不行了...”

往日平静冷淡的人在床上就像恃宠生娇的人，最知道嘴上要喊什么自己才能舒服，也要给足了甜头才能喊两句，叫累了就把人脖子勾下来，自己凑上人耳朵喘气哼哼，小声抱怨太大了要把人操坏了。金珉奎惯得徐明浩这套，徐明浩越哼哼动得越卖力，直掐着两条细腿的大腿根灌了人一肚子精液。

金珉奎的性器还埋在人后穴里，车窗就被敲了，金珉奎一抬头开始头大，“滚啊，是老子，瞎了你们的狗眼了”

被吼的人有些犹豫，金珉奎却从高潮里醒悟过来，来人眼底的为难和手里攥着的枪不是假的。听得徐明浩咧开嘴笑“还不出去？你是想我俩一起在车里殉情？”

金珉奎一脚跨进驾驶座钥匙插进去发动一气呵成，“老高，你这是干什么？要对我用枪？”

“对不起，我...您...您跟我们走一趟吧，等首领查清楚一切自然会放您出来，别为难我们下属了。”

金珉奎踩下油门，抬头看着后视镜光着腿笼着风衣的人，那人毫不意外地模样，连眼睛都懒得抬，手伸到座位下面，在抬起来朝开了一半的窗外就是连续几枪。

“老婆消气了吗？”金珉奎一边拼命飙车一面抽空问候后座的人。

徐明浩懒懒得翘起二郎腿，“还行，你要是再负责多一点仓库我还能更开心点。”

车过了弯开向外省，金珉奎嘴角翘起来，“老婆，别告诉你把仓库突突完了没拿点东西，我身上没值钱的啊。”

“后备箱什么都有”徐明浩抽了纸巾正在一点点将让他有些难受的液体抠挖出来，“你瑞典银行的账户不能用吗？”

“能。”金珉奎咧开嘴，往后见到徐明浩漫不经心叉着腿的一幕差点又踩错刹车，“老婆，你这样我没办法专心开车。”

“我乐意。”徐明浩把一团纸丢向驾驶座，“先去K城吧，从那里飞巴黎好了。”

“都听老婆的。”金珉奎将手机扔给徐明浩，“处理一下。”

“没事。”徐明浩将手机关了机，“净汉哥不会怎么样我们的”

“净汉...哥？”金珉奎回过头来，“你为什么？”

徐明浩嘴角翘起来，眨眨眼睛，“啊，也不能总让哥哥们白白看一场戏啊我们。”

尹净汉攥着手机气得直抽抽，转头对上刚从被窝里爬起来睡意朦胧的洪知秀咬牙切齿“你的好弟弟...我们的好弟弟....”


End file.
